Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus, a method of controlling the image reproducing apparatus, and a storage medium, and in particular to an image reproducing apparatus that, at the time of image reproduction, selects an image from a plurality of images and reproduces the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, image pickup apparatuses such as digital cameras are equipped with an image reproducing apparatus for reproducing images after shooting. In this type of image pickup apparatuses, images obtained as a result of shooting are stored as digital data (image data). By increasing the capacity of a recording medium such as a memory card for recording image data, a large amount of image data can be recorded.
For this reason, when a user views image data recorded in a recording medium, searching for and reproducing desired image data may take a lot of time and effort.
Some conventional image reproducing apparatuses put together image files recorded on the same date into one event. These image reproducing apparatuses set a background image and background music according to attribute information on the event and display images as a slide show (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-85632).
In an image reproducing apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-85632, for example, image files recorded on the same date are put together into one event. For this reason, image data that is not taken on a date designated by a user is exempted from reproduction. Therefore, the user has to remember an exact date on which image data desired to be reproduced was taken or generated, and when he or she does not remember it at the time of reproducing image data intended for viewing, it takes a lot of time to reproduce image data intended for viewing due to much trial and error.